Mothers' Day
by SamLim29
Summary: In which a Sugamama is a precious flustered angel.


_The phrase "working mother" is redundant._

* * *

Sugawara supposed it all started when Hinata, Yachi and Kageyama ambushed him in the hallway during lunch break.

"Sugawara-san!"

As he latched onto his senpai, Hinata was smiling smugly to himself, looking very much like a young schoolgirl. Kageyama, on the other hand, trailed behind Hinata, uncharacteristically subdued, his usual scowl that curdled milk gone, and his cheeks flushed a light pink. Yachi bounced energetically on the balls of her feet, her cheeks just as pink as Kageyama's, and a frothy white bouquet in her hands.

"Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi." Sugawara greeted them lightly, and smiling his trademark smile, _the_ smile that made girls (and club members) swoon.

"Ah, Kageyama, aren't you feeling well? Don't push yourself if you're ill," He tacked on as an afterthought, noting how the boy's cheeks turned even redder.

"Er, no, that's not it –"

"We just wanted to give you this!" Hinata chirped, making eyes at Kageyama, whose face rivalled the brightest tomato as he took the bouquet from Yachi and handed them to Sugawara.

The blossoms were beautiful, in vivid shades of violet, white, and pink. The scent of lavender, freesia and roses enveloped him in a soft mist as he clutched at the flowers, dripping with gossamer ribbons. There was even a stuffed teddy bear nestled in the velvet petals, which held a pristine white envelope in its two furry paws.

Sugawara's mouth fell open.

"For _me_? But why? It's not my birthday…"

"It's, er, to…" Hinata trailed off, apparently at a loss for words, when Yachi jumped in. "It's to thank you for all that you've done for the club, Sugawara-senpai!"

She poked Kageyama in the ribs, and the taller boy awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sugawara's waist. Yachi, smiling brightly, joined in the hug as well. With three of his juniors clustered around him, Sugawara could practically feel their affection, and was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face and threatened to split his face into half.

As the bell rang, signalling that classes were over for the day, Sugawara made his way down to the gym at a leisurely amble, the bouquet tucked under his arm and his school bag in the other.

Sugawara stopped outside the gym, reaching out a hand to open the ajar door, when –

"Oi, Chibi. Why do I have to participate?" Tsukishima's voice, displeased and oozing with with sarcasm, drawled out.

"Because!" Even behind the door, Sugawara could hear the pout in Hinata's voice.

"It's Mothers' Day today, Tsukishima. And Hinata wants to thank Sugawara senpai for looking after the team. Like a mother." Yachi hurried to explain, and possibly stop a fight from breaking out.

"Oi, dumbass Hinata! The banner is supposed to be hung there, not here!" Kageyama's voice, indignantly admonishing his friend.

"Wha- I know, I know, stop _yelling_ –" Hinata grumbled.

There was a yelp and a clatter.

"W-Woah, Hinata, are you-" Yamaguchi's voice, tinged with concern.

"That was a nasty fall Hinata, are you okay?" Sugawara could practically hear the concern in Daichi's baritone, and he had to surpress the urge to dash into the gym and ask Hinata the same question.

Or, better yet, drag him to the infirmary.

"That idiot trips and falls at least 20 times a day – he'll be _fine_, we should just focus on the balloons, we only have _one_ -" Kageyama is seething, Sugawara just knows he is.

"What, are you blind? I swear I blew up at least ten-" Nishinoya's voice is an annoyed huff as he rummaged around inside a bag, possibly searching for the missing balloons. "**CRAP**! They're floating all over the gym, _quick,_ Hinata jump and catch them-"

"**OOOOORYAAAA!** Hurry it up! Suga-san's going to be here any minute now!" Tanaka's voice, loud and demanding, yet somehow urgent too, could be clearly heard over the ruckus.

Cue the loud cursing that made Sugawara want to wash out their mouths with soap as the team scrambled to get whatever it was they were doing finished.

And, judging from what he had overheard, it wasn't hard to figure out what was in store.

He drew in a breath that sounded like a sob, as he tried unsuccessfully to swallow the sudden lump that constricted painfully in his throat.

He had to move, they would be coming out soon…

But even that thought couldn't change the fact that _the team was preparing a party for him, _and his tears, now uncontrollable, flowed down his face.

"That looks good!" Yachi's voice, trembling with excitement, floated out from the crack in the door. "Since Sugawara-senpai's not here yet, I'll go and call him!"

Sugawara tried to move his feet, really, he did. But his throat felt so tight, and his vision was so blurry.

Yachi nearly barrelled headfirst into said senpai when she sprinted out the door, and let out a high-pitched squeal of surprise, sounding like a mouse with laryngitis.

"A-A-Ah! S-Senpai, how long have you-" She trailed off uncertainly, and the whole team clustered around the doors as soon as they had heard her squeal.

"**HEY!** Suga-san's _crying_!" Nishinoya pointed out, sounding as though the idea of anyone crying was a foreign concept to him.

"No shit, Sherlock." Tsukishima muttered, allowing displeasure to seep into his tone.

"Hey, Senpai-"

"Don't cry, we _know_ the decorations are ugly-"

"Blame it on the idiot who informed everyone at midnight yesterday!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Guys! _Koushi's. __**CRYING.**__"_

Sugawara finally stopped wiping his eyes with his sleeve, and hiccupping through his sobs, managed a weak, "S-Sorry. I'm just really happy!"

"GROUP HUG!" Hinata and Nishinoya simultaneously chorused, clustering around Sugawara.

The team, even Kageyama and Tsukishima, gathered around Sugawara, pressing around him, and were telling him _not to cry, mothers shouldn't cry on their special day._

And, through his tears, Sugawara began to laugh, and everyone was deliciously happy.

_His kids were adorable._

* * *

Because Sugamama is the best thing ever. WE NEED MORE SUGAMAMA.


End file.
